The Whole Story
by AddictedtoTVShows
Summary: The scenes that didn't make it to the screen, but did happen. First chapter is Outlaw Queen: right after Robin reads Rumple's letter, Regina pulls out her heart. Second chapter up: Regina and Emma talk after the magic lesson
1. The plan

'Rumplestiltskin thinks she is more powerful than I am.'

'Why care what that imp thinks?' Robin answered brassly.

'Because if the man who taught me everything I know about magic thinks she is stronger than I am,' she answered with a lump in her throat, 'then there is no way I can win this fight.'

She stared at him intently and he shifted his gaze from her eyes to the forest floor, trying to come up with a plan. The only thing he could come up with was an old saying.

'Well, one who is not strong has to be smart.' He offered with a shrug. He wasn't afraid of her, he had already seen that she wasn't the Evil Queen everyone said she was. When he looked at her now, all he felt was sadness. He really wanted to help her, but a witchfight wasn't really his field of expertise. When Regina didn't answer, he shifted his gaze back to her and found that she wasn't looking as broken as she was before. On the contrary, she was looking like she actually had a plan. Regina now looked at him and smiled.

'That isn't even so very stupid, thief.'

'Well, thank you m'lady, that I could be of your assistance. But… what is this plan you conducted out of my brilliant words?'

Before he finished his sentence, Regina reached in her own chest and retrieved a red, pulsating object. It took him a moment to recognize the organ as her heart. His expression changed from surprise, confused, to horrified within seconds.

'What are you doing? Put that back!' He almost shouted. But Regina was not planning on doing anything like it. On the contrary, she was staring at her pulsating dark ruby heart in the palm of her hand with a contemplating look, like she was going to use it for something. Robin was still weary, but since Regina didn't seemed to be in harm in any way because of her heart beating out of her chest, he granted himself some time so observe the organ. It was red with a dark glow and some black spots. He was just wondering if all hearts looked the same, when Regina's voice shook him out of his thought.

'Are you quite finished staring?' And with that she stood and walked back into the forest. Robin scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, following Regina into the woods. He knew now wasn't a good time to ask her questions, so he just observed her every move. She seemed to be looking for something, her eyes taking in her surrounding and traveling over the forest floor. When she reached a tree stump she halted and crouched at the bottom. With her hands she started to dig a little hole. When she gently lay her heart in the cold ground, Robin couldn't contain himself any longer.

'What are you doing?'

She didn't answer him. With a large stone and some sticks, she covered her heart. It was only when he couldn't see her heart anymore and she was apparently satisfied with the result, that she turned to face him.

'I need you to do me a favor. I need you to guard my heart.' She said, while she looked at him intently. He could see she was still terrified, but there was something else there as well. Determination. Hope. Before he knew it, before he even questioned it, he nodded his head. With that Regina walked up to him, placing her hand on his upper arm and sent him a small smile.

'Thank you.' It was almost a whisper and then she left.

'Be careful!' He shouted after her, but she had already disappeared into the woods.

* * *

It had already gone dark when she hurried back to Storybrooke's main street. She didn't know what Zelena would do when she thought Regina wouldn't show up, so she almost jogged through the woods, not wanting to use her magic yet on a transportation spell. With Rumple's letter, she knew she would have to use all the strength she had. At least, now she felt prepared. She felt empty without her heart, but she knew it was a good decision. When the thief had said that she had to be smart, when she couldn't win by strength, the thought sprung to her. She had to use knowledge. Knowledge that Zelena didn't have. With that, she lost her knowledge, and also strength, she gained from Rumplestiltskin. However, Regina did posses knowledge that Zelena didn't. And that came from Cora, the one thing that bound them, but now also gave Regina an advantage. Regina still didn't think she could win this showdown, but at least she had done everything in her power to make it her wicked sister as hard as possible. Now it was time for her to destroy the green bitch.

* * *

She ran back, surprised that she survived, but still afraid that she celebrated too soon. Before she could reach her hiding place, however, a dark figure sprang from behind a tree. A soundless yelp escaped her, before she recognized Robin in the darkness.

'Did the plan work?' He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

Concern laced her voice when she responded 'That depends, is it still here?'

'Right where you left it.' He assured her. Before she could retrieve it, Robin was already on hands and knees, looking for the precious object.

'Well, then it worked.' She sighed in relief. She realized that she couldn't have come up with a better plan.

'I just needed to find the one thing I had, that Zelena didn't.' She explained to him.

While he reached for her heart, he asked 'And what exactly was that?'

When Robin handed back her heart, all she could see was his tattoo. She knew that it was crazy of her to just trust him because he was her supposed soul mate. She couldn't help it though. And when she answered him, she was glad she had trusted him.

**This was my first Once fanfic, so I hope you liked it! If you want to see other scenes or have a prompt for another story, PM more or sends me a message on tumblr. Im onceuponajisbon there! All mistakes are mine and I don't own the show!**


	2. The Lesson

'Did I… did I just do that?' Emma asked, her voice heavy with disbelief.

'Yes.' Regina answered, almost annoyed, 'When all I wanted was for you to retie the rope.'

Emma looked back at the bridge she created with her magic. 'It's like you said. Instinct.' Emma finally had the idea she was beginning to understand magic. All the magic that she had performed before was fairly small or together with Regina. Now, she had done something on her own, she had built a whole bridge! Regina, however, didn't seem very pleased. Emma was getting annoyed. Regina had almost killed her and now she was complaining about the _way _she saved herself? 'Why are you pissed? I did it. Why does it matter how?'

When Regina answered, it didn't sound angry, more disappointed. 'You think I'm mad because you didn't listen to me?' Regina sighed, 'I'm mad because- look at all this potential inside of you and you've been wasting it.'

Emma looked into the cliff while Regina's words washed over her. She had expected a lecture about how she was not good enough, about how she had to listen to the rules if she wanted to succeed. She never was very good with rules or listening. She always trusted on herself and when Neal had come and shared that burden with her it was a relief. However, when he betrayed her trust, she promised herself that from now on she'd only rely on herself. Now here she was, on top of a by her magic-conjured bridge, being told that she _is_ good enough, that she is even better than anyone could have suspected. For the first time in a very long time, she felt like she was good enough and she could actually be of help to Regina to defeat Zelena. She was going to destroy the woman who threatened her family, with a pistol, a sword or her developing magic.

* * *

After the lesson Regina had poofed them back to her vault and Emma had invited her for a cup of tea at the loft. Regina had agreed and was now sitting down at the dinner table, pulling of her red gloves.

'Sugar?' Emma asked, holding up a porcelain cup of sugar.

Regina nodded. 'Please.' She said while Emma made her way over to her with two teacups and sugar. Regina took the tea from Emma and wrapped her hands around the steaming cup, warming her hands before she added sugar. She really was a sweet tooth, but since Henry she tried to cut down on her sugar intake. The result was that she now took two scoops of sugar in her tea instead of three.

'I'm still trying to come up with a reason for Zelena to steal Mary Margaret and David's baby.' Emma pondered, a deep thinking crease in her forehead.

'I am wondering if Zelena specifically requires a baby for this curse she is contriving. If she needed a Charmings True Love baby, she also could have taken you.' Regina questioned, trying to keep the repulsion out of her voice when she spoke of Snow and Charmings True Love.

Emma shrugged. 'Maybe it is because she can't take my heart, just like your mother couldn't. Or because a grown woman is harder to fight.' She finished, grinning.

Regina snorted, but replied: 'Well, you are learning to control your magic now and _you_ may not have known it, but you're very powerful.'

A blush spread over Emma's face and when she saw Regina smirking at her, she decided to reply in a serious tone. 'I want to thank you for teaching me magic, though, Regina. I know I haven't always been very devoted.'

Regina looked up from her tea in which she had been staring after catching Emma's blush, thinking back to the time Rumple had said to her how powerful she was and how she then felt. Now she was looking back at Emma and she decided to give her one of her rare, warm smiles. 'I'm just glad that you are now.'

Regina saw something flashing over Emma's face when she said it, just a mere second. It looked like fear, or guilt maybe? But before Regina could think it over, it was gone and she could hear someone knocking on the door. The three knocks pulled her out of her thoughts and when Emma stood to open the door, she could hear the pirate talking on the other side.

'Swan. I didn't expect to see you here.'

'What do you mean? Where's Henry? Is everything alright?' Emma asked and Regina could feel a stir of fear settle in her stomach. Hook removed it quickly however with his answer.

'He's fine, he's with his grandparents. I thought they might be back here.'

'We haven't seen them. If… you're not with Henry, what have you been doing all day?'

Regina listened with a half ear to the conversation. When she heard Henry was okay, she tuned out. She was not at all interested in the conversations where Emma and Hook would turn around each other. She was sick of the pretending, the longing looks Hook shot Emma and Emma pretending they weren't there. When she heard Ariel's name, however, she sprang back to attention. 'Really? That fish is in Storybrooke?'

Regina could feel the weight of all the drama pressing down. This whole drama couldn't end fast enough for her.

* * *

**I am sorry for the late update! I had the story finished before the weekend, but still had to reread it. This weekend was a national holiday in my country, so I didn't have the time. I just saw the episode and am glad my stories still fits in the story Adam en Eddy have in store for us! If you would like to see other scenes or have an idea for another story, send me a message or come visit me on tumblr: onceuponajisbon. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows, you guys have no idea how happy they make me, so keep them coming :)**


End file.
